videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros. Strife
Super Smash Bros. Strife is a game that was released for the Wii U in 2012. It is a fighting game that features characters from both Nintendo video games and third party franchises. It is the fifth game in the Super Smash Bros. series to be released, and is developed by ACL Games, Inc., and published by Nintendo. Gameplay Fans of Melee and Brawl will be immensely familiar with the gameplay featured in Brawl. Essentially, it features the same gameplay attributes as the previous games in the series, though with major updates. Brawl, as its name implies, is a fighting game that features a slew of popular (or sometimes negligible) Nintendo characters, stages, themes, and more. Contradictory to most fighting games, the health bar goes up rather than down, meaning there is no really telling when your opponent will be defeated. To defeat, or KO (knock out) your enemy, though, you'll have to knock them off the edge rather than fully depleting their energy. Strife, as its name implies, is a fighting game that features a slew of popular (or sometimes negligible) Nintendo characters, stages, themes, and more. Contradictory to most fighting games, the health bar goes up rather than down, meaning there is no really telling when your opponent will be defeated. To defeat, or KO (knock out) your enemy, though, you'll have to knock them off the edge rather than fully depleting their energy. Once you hit your opponent, his or her damage meter percentage starts to go up. The farther up it is, the farther they'll soar when attacked. If they have a high damage percentage on their meter like 123% (the max is 999%), then the chances that they'll fly off the edge are tremendous. If the meter isn't too high, then they have a good chance of staying on the platform. Performing smash attacks when an adversary's damage meter is far up will result in an almost instant K.O. depending on the circumstances. Once your character starts to fall off the edge, you'll oftentimes have to jump back by using your double and triple jump. Sometimes this won't work, however, usually when you're too far away to do so. When a character does fall off an edge, then he or she will lose a life, or lose a point depending on which mode you're playing on (the former if you're playing on stock mode and the latter if you're playing on time mode). If you lose all of your lives, then you'll be removed from the current battle, and if you have the least amount of points by the end of the engagement, then you'll also lose. However, if the result is contrary to that, then you'll ultimately win the fight. Subspace Secrets For more in-depth information about this subject please see Subspace Secrets: Subspace Emissary II Subspace Secrets: Subspace Emissary II is the story mode of the game and the sequel to the original Subspace Emissary from ''Brawl''. Unlike SE, this story mode comes on a separate disc. Unlike the original Subspace Emissary, where player(s) would fight in 2.5-Dimensional Sidescrollers, Subspace Secrets actually has multiple levels where the player(s) fights in 3-Dimensional worlds. Multiple other additions to the mode also include cutscenes with voice actors and more after-game secrets. Secrets include some hidden tokens which can unlock certain characters. Characters There are fifty characters (with twenty being default characters) that can be played as in the game, and they all come from different games from popular Nintendo franchises. Stages There are thirty-five brand new stages (sixteen of which are default) that can be battled on in versus mode, and they are all based off of different areas from different games from popular Nintendo franchises. In addition to the thirty-five new stages, thirteen stages (five of which are default) return from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Category:Wii U Games